Abandonment
by LunaRains
Summary: Pre-series. What if John told Dean about Adam.
1. Chapter 1

Well I have been thinking of this one for a while and finally decided to try it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making money.

Abandonment Chapter 1 My Child

It was a rare moment shared between father and son. John and Dean Winchester, out at a bar getting plastered together. It was a nice change from the drill sergeant that his father ha beome in the years since his mother's death. They had a great time together until they went back to the motel that they were staying at.

"There's something that I have been wanting to tell you, Dean." John slurred with a smile on his face.

"Must be something good, since it has been years since I have seen that goofy grin on your face. Is it some hot chick?" Dean asked with a wink.

"Not really, but it does involve a hot chick." John answered back sounding incredibly nervous.

"Come on, Dad it can't be that bad." Dean said with a smile.

"You have a little brother." John blurted out in a rush.

"I know I've had Sammy for over 20 years now, so the secrets out about that one dad." Dean laughed again.

"No, I mean you have another little brother." John stated quietly.

"What?" Dean asked in shock.

"His name's Adam he's 16 and I think that I'm going to move in with him and his mother." John said adding more shock to his oldest son's face.

John waited for what seemed like an eternity for his son to say something but when he said nothing he was shocked maybe he had underestimated his son.

"So what, you are just going to go and live some apple pie kinda life...and pretend to be a dad?" Dean finally answered with a look of absolute betrayal on his face.

"Dean, if this is about your mom... John began but was shut up when Dean shoved him against the wall. Watch your tone, Dean I am still your father." John said not liking his position.

"That's rich...you haven't been my father since I was four. And if you ever talk about mom again I will put you down like the dog you are." Dean promised in a growl.

"You don't mean that son...any of it. You're just mad right now, you know that I've always done my best for you and your brother." John choked out since Dean's arm was now against his throat.

"Well you know your best really sucked ass. I raised Sam and we both know it, from the time I was four freaking years old. And then what do you do? You kick my kid out because he wanted to go to school. You took that away from me...you took my childhood and then you took my child away. So, go on and all I have to say is God help Adam, because you really are doing a bang up job already." Dean said with his chest heaving as he released his father from the choke hold.

TBC

so let me know what you think of this one so far, it probably won't be that long of a story but it has been nagging at me.


	2. Chapter 2 Better In the Morning

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: no loss or gain in money is involved.

Chapter 2 Better In the Morning

Dean woke up the next morning to the sun streaming through the window. His head was pounding in rythem with his heart beat.

"You know my mom always use to tell me that everything would look better in the morning. So, how are things looking to you this morning?" John asked as he walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair.

"Thought you'd be on the way to your family by now." Dean answered with a shrug.

"So I guess my mom lied... You and Sammy, are always gonna be my family." John said not believing the words out of his oldest's mouth.

Dean remained quiet just staring at his father.

"Christo." John muttered quietly.

"I'm not a demon and the fact that you would think so, just because I speak my mind...shows how screwed up our relationship really is."

"You can come with me and meet your brother. You should see him, he's a lot like Sam his head is always stuck in a book. I told him about you two, he really wants to meet you." John told him with a smile.

"Why should I meet the kid? I have nothing to gain from it." Dean growled.

"He deserves to know his family, Dean." John said angrily.

"What makes him so special...why does he deserve so much more than Sammy?" Dean asked leaving himself out of the equation.

"You can't be serious, are you jealous of your teenage brother?" John asked in a frustrated tone.

"What? No, I'm not jealous...I just know you. I know that you love us, but you will leave him. Or worse, train him. Look Dad, I accepted a long time ago that I wasn't your son anymore." Dean said knowing that this had to be said.

"What do you mean, you've always been my son?" John asked as if he'd been punched in the gut.

"No, I was the person you pawned off your responsibilities on...your soldier. My point is what are you going to do when you get restless for a hunt. Are you just going to abandon him like you did us?" Dean asked trying to make his father see the truth.

"I will never abandon Adam. Besides he's got his mother, it'll be a partnership." John defended.

"Yeah that's sounds good, better than what I had. But what happens when big bad comes after Adam or his mom?" Dean asked.

"I'll protect them." John told him simply.

"What if you aren't there, maybe you'll be at work." Dean asked getting frustrated at his father for not seeing the possibility." I just want you to be realistic about this dad, I may not be here to help you with Adam the way I was with Sam. And I'm not saying don't be a part of his life, I'm just saying don't ruin his life. The kid deserves more than you gave us. He deserves to have a real life." Dean said hoping his father would hear him.

"Was it that bad for you growing up? I mean you never really had to work I always left you money." John asked his son.

"Right, that my point. You did always leave money, but it was hardly ever enough...and I worked my ass off to get us what we needed." Dean informed his father.

"If you worked so hard, then why did you get caught stealing peanut butter and br..." John stopped himself before he finished the sentence.

"That was before I learned how to do other things to get money. Dean said looking down in shame. But listen this isn't about that. I just want you to know you can't be halfway in this game. So if you walk out that door don't come back." Dean said without any guilt because that's the way it would have to be.

What shocked Dean the most was when his father actually walked out.

The end

Well don't forget to review to tell me how you felt about this.


End file.
